Armakan Amun-Ra
|kanji = アールマカン・アメン・ラー |romaji = Ārumakan.Amen.Rā |age = 28 |gender = Male |height = 182 cm (5'11½") |weight = 66 kg (145 lbs) |family = Sharrkan (half-brother) Patra Amun-Ra (step-mother) |allies = Sinbad Mira Dianus Artemina Darius Leoxses Rametoto Takeruhiko Yamato (former) |djinn = Vassago |occupation = King Vessel Heliohapt's King (former) International Alliance Board of Directors |affiliation = Heliohapt Kingdom Seven Seas Alliance (former) International Alliance |manga = Night 194 |anime = Episode 42 (pictured) Episode 49 (debut) |japanese = }} Armakan Amun-Ra (アールマカン・アメン・ラー, Ārumakan.Amen.Rā) is the former King of Heliohapt, one of the countries that forms the Seven Seas Alliance. Armakan is the owner of the Djinn Vassago. He is a Dungeon Capturer, capturing one Dungeon, and a King Vessel. He is Sharrkan's older brother. He abdicated on the throne and later joined to the the newly formed International Alliance, as a member on the Board of Directors. Night 283, Page 11 Appearance Armakan is a tall man with dark skin and white hair. He has makeup or tattoos on his eyelids and cheeks. He has a short braid on the right side of his head and wears a metallic goatee and hair ornaments. He wears a dress with a gold belt, a cape, and leg protectors, and has a huge snake coiled around his torso. Personality History At some point of his life, Armakan conquered the 3rd Dungeon and obtained his Djinn, Vassago. Plot Magnostadt Arc Armakan makes his appearance just after Sinbad attacks the Medium, showing up along with the other members of the Seven Seas Alliance and their Household riding a huge bird.Night 194, Page 13 He and the other kings perform Full Djinn Equip, and he comments that he is disappointed as his foolish little brother is not showing up. A few after the attack against the Medium begins, he performs his Extreme Magic along with all the Dungeon Capturers gathered in the battlefield.Night 195, Pages 1-2, 15 Later, after the battle is over, when Sinbad and Kouen talk about the future of Magnostadt, he points out that the Kou Empire also has a magi and one more Metal Vessel user and doubts if Kou is hiding a trump card from them. Abilities Physical Abilities Armakan might have some skill in swordmanship as he carries one with him and is his Metal Vessel. Metal Vessel Armakan's Full DE.png|Armakan's Djinn Equip Armakan DE.png|Armakan's Djinn Equip (anime) Armakan ME.png|Armakan's Metal Vessel Vassago is the Djinn that Armakan obtained when he conquered the 3rd Dungeon. Armakan's Metal Vessel is the curved sword that carries with him, very similar of Sharrkan's one. Only one member of his Household has been showed, a monster with a jackal form. His Household Vessel is a crescent-shaped necklace. :Djinn Weapon Equip: In his Djinn Weapon Equip, Armakan's sword changes into a much larger sword and its blade makes some undulations and is also half dark and half white. :Djinn Equip: In his Djinn Equip form, Armakan has an angelic appearance with large wings and the characteristic third eye in the front. His hair also gets longer and cover both his shoulders. His body is half dark and half white. He wears an armor and bracelets in his ankles. Battles/Events Relationships Sharrkan He refers to Sharrkan as his "foolish little brother".Night 195, Pages 2 Trivia *Armakan might have been named after , an Egyptian deity, who is the god of wind and King of the Gods. *The only member of his Household shown is a monster resembling the Egyptian jackal deity , associated with mummification and the afterlife. *Armakan usually has his eyes shut. *His hobby is playing with snakes.Magi Character Encyclopedia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:King Vessel Category:Heliohapt Kingdom Category:Seven Seas Alliance Category:Dungeon Capturer Category:Adventure of Sinbad